<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meaning of Love by ToonQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533018">The Meaning of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonQueen/pseuds/ToonQueen'>ToonQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genieship AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonQueen/pseuds/ToonQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in probably an AU in the near future where Gene was freed and now traveling with Djinn on his many adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>D'jinn/Gene the Genie (Disney: DuckTales)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genieship AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Eyemeohmy for betaing! Part 2 is coming asap. I might change the title. Ugh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two travelers were finally resting after a long day.</p>
<p>They were in the middle of nowhere. The weather was humid but cool enough to stay outside for the night. Djinn was confident it would be fine. They found an area that had a nice large rock to lean up against, and would provide shade in the morning. Djinn set up a small fire, his motorcycle propped off to the side of the boulder that made up their campsite. </p>
<p>The sky was unusually clear that night. Very rare not to see at least one cloud in the distance. The moon was almost full with a little sliver waning to one side.</p>
<p>Gene had already started unpacking what little they traveled with. He had two blankets on the ground before putting another around his shoulders, holding it snugly closed like an oversized cape. He stood there in silence for a moment, watching Djinn throwing sticks in the fire.</p>
<p>“Djinn?” Gene started, a little nervous. He rocked back and forth on his heels. </p>
<p>“Hmmm?” Djinn didn’t look up from the fire. He noticed the short duck had been his usual talkative self until they started making camp, however. When Gene didn’t reply back right away, he stood up straight and looked over at his companion. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Gene took a few steps towards the wolf. “Ah… So, remember in Greece… with the sirens? I kinda heard part of what the witch said about dealing with them. Aheh.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Oh… well. What exactly... did you hear?” Djinn asked. While he still kept his cool demeanor, he was hesitant to hear what Gene had supposedly deduced. </p>
<p>“Well, she said--my Latin is a bit rusty--that you’d be immune to their song if you have what you want right beside you? Something like that-- and, uh. On the boat, you grabbed my hand when we heard the sirens, and they didn't lure you in. So, uh...” Gene was rocking on his heels again, this time staring at the ground.</p>
<p>“Gene-- I... ” Djinn had no idea how to reply.</p>
<p>“But, ah-- The word she used could be translated as ‘need’ or ‘heart’ or ‘love’...” Gene was still avoiding looking directly at Djinn. He trusted the wolf but at the same time felt awkward. He didn’t want to see Djinn’s reaction to what he was “accusing” him of. Mostly he was nervous in case he was wrong and this was just some horrible shot in the dark. </p>
<p>Djinn was quiet for a moment that felt like eons. “I don't want to... complicate things for you."</p>
<p>Gene looked up at Djinn. Gods, they were still over a yard apart. Gene didn’t say anything, but by his expression, Djinn could tell he wanted more detail and clarification than that. Djinn was mentally trying to come up with something logical; something that sounded good so Gene did not have to worry, so the two of them did not need to delve deeper into the issue. </p>
<p>Instead the wolf sighed, and his shoulders slumped, defeated. There was no other explanation he could give.</p>
<p>“You still have so much to learn about… the world.” Djinn winced at the last few words. This was already coming out wrong, and he knew it as he was saying it, “You need to find your place in life, and who you want to be in it. And I-- I don’t want you to be influenced by anything I may feel. You need to be your own person.”</p>
<p>It was hard to tell if Gene was annoyed by that indirect answer or just intrigued to pry for more. The short duck plopped down, sat right where he had been standing. Djinn took a few steps closer and sat down across from him. </p>
<p>"How do you know you… really like like me?" Gene asked, avoiding the word “love”.</p>
<p>Djinn contemplated how to handle this. On one hand, he didn't want Gene to feel like he had to reciprocate his feelings if he didn't feel the same. On the other hand, Gene was still a freed cosmic being learning about the mortal life he was now a part of. Djinn, however, felt obligated to be honest.</p>
<p>"I… I don't believe such emotions can be so simply answered," Djinn said, paused a moment again. He looked into Gene’s eyes. "At first, I admired your courage, and watching you navigate through events often made me wonder how my genie ancestor adjusted to freedom. There have been so many times you have been so brave."</p>
<p>Gene's blushed, beak heating up. For such a warrior like Djinn to call him brave felt like the highest compliment. "So… when did you know you felt-- for me?"</p>
<p>"Gene." Djinn slouched slightly. He let out a deep sigh, a little overwhelmed on how to exactly explain such intangible emotions. "I'm sure… I cannot speak for everyone about how this works. But I can say for me, it's not an exact moment where it happens, but a collection of experiences that lead to that... conclusion."</p>
<p>"I'm not asking how it works for everyone silly," Gene tried to tease to lighten the mood a little. Djinn was attempting to explain everything so profoundly, while Gene wanted clear answers of why anyone would feel love--romantic love even--for him. "So... what were the experiences then? That you had."</p>
<p>Djinn still had that nagging sense of honour. That voice in the back of his head that told him he had to be honest and open about everything with Gene, so he could learn about freedom and life. He just never expected it to so directly affect him. He didn't expect a learning experience would have him telling about his own feelings for the former genie.</p>
<p>"I think-- Well…" Djinn looked at his own hands a moment as he played some memories through his head. "That time I had the flu that felt like weeks. And you took care of me. You were uncomfortable going out without me. But you did it for me. And tricked me into eating that awful soup."</p>
<p>"If you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten better!" Gene protested, like this was a playful argument they’d had before.</p>
<p>"I know, I know," Djinn chuckled, smiling lightly. </p>
<p>"What else?" Gene quickly followed up with: "You said a collection of…"</p>
<p>"We'd be up all night," Djinn shortly added without filter. He regretted instantly how he said that without thinking. He did not want to string Gene along, but still wanted him to learn from what he had to say. "The way you talked those air pirates into freeing me. Very clever… And how you talk to children. So patient, and always trying to leave them with a smile on their face."</p>
<p>Gene sunk into his blanket cape. He could listen to Djinn's smooth voice complimenting him all night. As he thought of another question, his head popped back out with a blushed beak from all the kind things Djinn said.The next question he asked went in a direction Djinn was not expecting.</p>
<p>“Have you been in love before?” Gene asked rather innocently. He obviously knew that some people could find that question intrusive or rude. Djinn, though, took Gene's curiosity for what it was.</p>
<p>Djinn gave a short answer. "Yes, I have been." He began to realize where Gene was going with this questioning before he asked another.</p>
<p>"How did you know you were in love then?" Gene scooted a little closer like he was about to hear some juicy gossip.</p>
<p>"That was a very different… situation," Djinn started. He placed his hand under his own chin a moment, pondering the best way to explain this as simply as possible, "He was my eldest sister's bodyguard. She did not need one, and was very capable of taking care of herself. Our father had assigned her one; really because he did not approve of who she was seeing. She was vexed at our father for this. Her and I decided that I would distract the guard so she could see her friends and partner without a chaperone."</p>
<p>Gene couldn’t help himself and grinned mischievously. He brought the blacket over the top of his head like a hood. "So you took one for the team, eh, Faris?"</p>
<p>"No, no, no. It wasn't like that at all." Djinn knew Gene was teasing, but he still felt like he had to defend himself, "I was pretending to be an intruder so my sister could sneak out! It didn't quite work, since the guard was able to identify me quickly. But then, he was understanding of the situation, and he worked with my sister and I to get her out. We kept each other company as friends to either go together to where she wanted to go, and then let her have her space. Or, sometimes, I stood in for my older sister and stayed in her room while he was supposedly guarding her."</p>
<p>Gene watched Djinn explain the situation with amusement. He didn’t feel any jealousy at the mention of a previous lover. Instead, he was like a kid way too close to a television watching Saturday morning cartoons. Djinn chuckled softly and continued. </p>
<p>“Then we had a lot of time to talk. And even when we weren’t covering for my sister, we started training together. We had a lot in common. Liked the same games and reading. And that led to things,” Djinn chortled, “I’m really surprised he did not get sick of me. I was a lot more arrogant back then.”</p>
<p>“You? Arrogant? Phhh,” Gene poked again. He seemed so comfortable talking to Djinn like this. Now knowing the warrior had feelings for him was in the back of his mind, he said, “You totally don’t seem like the type that took on a whole flock of harpies alone. Nope. Not you.”</p>
<p>Djinn smiled and lightly shook his head. His version of an eyeroll. “I was doing my best. What else was I supposed to do when one snatched you up?”</p>
<p>“True... true…” Gene hugged his arms around his bent knees. Asking like a gossipy teen, “So... why did you two break up? I mean.. I’m assuming you broke up because you’re here, and he’s not… uh…”</p>
<p>"My father, I felt, took what our ancestors requested too... strictly. To protect our family line and mystical allies in our very small piece of the world. But there was nothing and no one needing our assistance in decades. I argued with my father that we should broaden our horizons and help all those that needed help. To go outside our bubble. What is the point of having us all train for whatever may come, and then hide away and not help people outside our territory?” Djinn hesitated, said quickly, "He agreed with my father." </p>
<p>“Ew, gross,” Gene added. He made a face to match the reply.</p>
<p>“Yes, gross…” Djinn replied, repeating Gene amusedly. His eyes opened wide at a realization. “Don’t... take that the wrong way. With relationships, you don’t always have to agree with your partner. You don’t have to do the same as them, or do what they tell you to do if you don’t want to. It’s... it's complicated. My father was wrong. But-- With the Roc situation. You were right on how to handle it. And you stood up to me, and stated the facts, and convinced me. If you had just blindly followed what I wanted to do… You really saved us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gene averted his gaze for a moment, “I was actually worried for days that you were mad at me after that.”</p>
<p>Djinn tilted his head at the response. “I didn’t know. You can always tell me how you feel. I would not be mad at you. You can always trust me.”</p>
<p>“I do. I do… I mean. You weren’t acting mad at me at all. I was just thinking you were. On my own. I will tell you next time! I promise.” Gene sunk back in this blanket a bit sheepishly. “We should get to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Djinn started to get back up, but just sat right back down. He put a hand on the former genie’s shoulder. “Gene, I don’t want you knowing about my feelings to change our friendship. One sided feelings like this are all a part of life. And you do not owe me anything. I have been quite fine enjoying your company as a friend. That is what mature… mortals do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I understand.” Gene pulled his blanket back down to his shoulders. Djinn gave a smile, glad Gene understood and did not seem awkward about it at all--for now. Gene didn’t say anything; he noticed that even though Djinn was smiling, his eyes looked sad. </p>
<p>The warrior stood up and headed over to the blankets set up near the rock and bike. Gene scooted over to the boulder, giving Djinn his usual space for sleeping. “Can you please get my pillow for me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Djinn said. He went over to his bike to grab the small red, round pillow from one of the seat bags. </p>
<p>“There is one other detail I need to know,” Gene smirked as he laid his head down, looking up at the stars.</p>
<p>Djinn paused, not picking up on Gene’s silly tone yet. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“When you covered for your sister, did you have to dress like her?”</p>
<p>Gene received a reply that was a gently thrown pillow to the face. Djinn chuckled though, before they both settled down to sleep in their respective spots. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Gene.”</p>
<p>“Night!”</p>
<p>Gene spent the first hour with his eyes closed, mulling over all the information he had received.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Djinn started to stir awake long before his old wind up alarm clock would go off. His head had been lying in a position pointed in the direction of where Gene had been sleeping. He abruptly sat up when he saw the duck wasn’t there. As quickly as he tensed he relaxed when he spotted Gene at the fire, frying up some potatoes.</p><p>“Sorry. I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep. I hope you don’t mind; I cut up all of the potatoes left into the square shapes you like. They were starting to look a little shabby. Don’t want a potato plant growing off the back of the bike. Ha!” Gene was all smiles. His usual bright-eyed morning self. </p><p>Dijnn smiled, stretching his arms behind his back before getting up and sitting back down at the fire. “That is fine. I believe we both worked up an appetite with all the work we did yesterday. If you do not mind, I was actually considering double backing to the town, make sure everything’s taken care of. Then we can head east.”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah! I wouldn’t mind going back there. That's totally cool,” Gene cheerfully agreed. He gave the pan of potatoes a shake as they were cooking. He had already brought the two small bowls they had along with forks. “Any reason for going east?”</p><p>“Talking about my family last night. I would like to go to a town that is near them and speak to a member of my family there,” Djinn said, a little unsure. There was clearly more to Djinn’s family situation than what he had told Gene last night.</p><p>“I’d love to meet anyone in your family that you like,” Gene encouraged, with a lot of emphasis on “you like”. Djinn had mentioned his family from time to time in the past. Enough that Gene had already mentally categorized which ones were jerks and which sounded cool. He started to dump the well fried potatoes in both bowls, asked, "Any other plans besides that?"</p><p> “Not unless we come across someone that needs help,” Djinn said, smiled. The duo had always seemed to find trouble and those in need of assistance. </p><p>“Since we’re doubling back, can we go to that market again? The one that had the amaaaazing Basbousa,” Gene asked before shoving some potatoes in his mouth.</p><p>“Yes, of course. We’ll need some other supplies as well. We can’t be eating sweet cake every day,” Djinn chuckled, eating a forkful from his own bowl. </p><p>“Well, I mean, we can if we really wanted to,” Gene said, still chewing his food. His tone didn't change at all from his normal morning pleasantries. “And, about last night... I'm in love with you too."</p><p>Djinn was surprised by the sudden confession. He bit on his fork, followed by a few hard coughs from potato going down the wrong pipe. He was caught off guard; he thought everything would have continued on as normal after last night’s talk. Gene just looked at Djinn with a lopsided smile. "When you--"</p><p>"Gene, you're not--” Djinn cleared his throat, “You’re not obligated to return my feelings. You need to be your own person.”</p><p>Gene’s expression turned a little frustrated at Djinn’s response. “I am my own person? I am my own person and feel this way about you too! Right? Right! Why do you think being… free... means not… returning your feelings?”</p><p>Djinn really did not know what else to say. He couldn’t argue with that. He did not have any sophisticated sounding answer to educate the former genie. He had only his own feelings on his mind. “You... I feel you are still so influenceable, and I want to set the right example for you. I don’t want you to say these things just to make me happy if that's not what you really need. Want.”</p><p>“But I’m my own person, so you can’t decide that for me,” Gene huffed, thrust one leg out where he was sitting. Purposely kicking a small pebble out of the way in aggravation. “I thought you would be happy that I feel the same. Not… have to argue to convince you I feel the same!”</p><p>The wolf sighed. He knew he was in the wrong with how he was so quick to judge Gene’s own feelings. “Forgive me. I should be listening to you and not… start being like this. I want what is best for you, but even I cannot say what you should be feeling. I apologize. I have no say in how you feel. My reaction was out of line.”</p><p>Gene’s eyes softened, and he moved over to put his hand on Djinn’s arm. “So protective of me, even from yourself, huh? Is that it?”</p><p>Djinn looked away from Gene for just a second, glanced back at him. He moved his arm to take hold of Gene’s hand. “Tell me how you feel. This time I will not interrupt.”</p><p>The former genie stared at Djinn’s hand now holding his. He was so enthusiastic about sharing a moment ago but then was hit by a sudden wave of butterflies in his stomach. "I-- I like it when you introduce me as your partner. I know-- I know you mean how we work together. But I like it. I like the sound of it. And anyways, I should have realized you were pining for me this whole time! How you were at the bazaar last week spoiling me, and after that dragon thing in the Asias, when we were feeding those koi just talking, how you looked at me."</p><p>Djinn gave Gene's hand a light squeeze before the duck looked up at him. He was making sure to keep quiet until Gene was completely finished. "Go on."</p><p>"And that tavern fight we had before we ran into those air pirates! You had to check your sword at the door, but when the fight started, you just picked up a chair like it was nothing, and swung it around like it was your saber. That was so cool!" Gene's eyes brightened as he recalled that heroic moment. Then he frowned. He realized all he was bringing up was superficial. </p><p>Djinn remained patient, giving Gene's hand a supportive squeeze again.</p><p>"I-- I-- when I was such a mess in Cairo, an-and opened up about-- and you stayed up with me till sunrise, just.. being there for me. When I was crying my eyes out you were there, being super supportive. And I… I, oh, this sounds so stupid. I'm not doing this because you did it first. I've felt this way but didn't know what exactly I was… feeling?" Gene put his free hand over his heart. He turned away and sighed, "This all sounds stupid." </p><p>Djinn lifted up Gene’s hand to hold in both of his. His expression was hard to read. Yet, his eyes had such admiration for his smaller partner. "Please, go on. None of it is stupid. " </p><p>"I-I know you... you..." Gene wanted to start with something else, but he lost his train of thought. "That little bed and breakfast we stayed at during our last America trip.. um."</p><p>Gene looked up to see if Djinn was still listening. The wolf had his full attention. He did not verbally tell Gene to go on again. Both his hands still held one of Gene's, giving an encouraging squeeze.</p><p>"When you were already up and down in the lounge. I saw you in the bay window seat but didn't let you know I was there. I w-watched you from the stairs for like twenty minutes, like a creeper. You looked so pensive, adding something to your scroll." Gene's free hand twitched at his side. "And then you just… smiled suddenly, and wrote something down. And I like your smile! You have such a rough resting face, but I know you're not upset all the time. That's just your face… but... you went back to your resting face."</p><p>Gene took a breath and avoided looking directly at Djinn again. "I went back upstairs and came down again.. you know, loud, announcing myself. And you looked up and smiled at me. Smiled for me. Happy to see me. I… I really don't know where I was going with this…."</p><p>"I was writing about you," Djinn said softly. So much so Gene didn't understand him at first.</p><p>"W-What?" Gene looked up at Djinn with a genuinely confused look. </p><p>“That's why I smiled while updating my story. I was writing about you,” Djinn said with a warm smile, gazing fondly upon the smaller duck. Gene’s thoughts were lost a moment, wondering how many times Djinn had looked at him like this. With so much admiration-- and love, how he’d never noticed before. The wolf took back one hand that was over Gene’s, then kissed the hand he held lightly to his muzzle. It broke the former genie from his thoughts. His beak brightened with the reddish blush he probably ever had. </p><p>“Djinn… Oh man, when you had the flu, there was that hour you thought you were dying ,and were telling me how important our friendship was to you. But you wanted to say you loved me, didn't you?"</p><p>“Yes,” Djinn replied with his mouth still close to Gene’s hand, “Your feelings are valid, Gene, even before you gave me an explanation. I should have not questioned them.”</p><p>“Sooooo... Does this mean we’re going steady then? You don’t happen to have a letter jacket I get to wear to show off we’re dating, hmm?” Gene teased. Djinn chuckled, understanding the reference. He leaned in, and kissed Gene on the forehead. </p><p>The short duck unexpectedly let go of Djinn’s hand, only to throw his arms around him. He gave the wolf a tight squeeze. The larger companion was surprised a moment, his arms at his sides, sticking out at an awkward bend like he didn’t know if they should be touching anything. It was only a half second before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Gene in return. Djinn leaned in with his muzzle resting on Gene’s shoulder. The wolf sighed. With his chest resting against Gene’s in the embrace, the former genie could even diagonus the sigh as one of contentment, not the more stress filled ones he had earlier. </p><p>In that moment they both stumbled at starting to say “I love you” at the same time. Both chuckled at the awkward attempt. Djinn pulled back enough to look back at Gene, his arms still around the duck.</p><p>“We need to head out now to get back to town before nightfall,” the wolf stated, just like normal again, but he had such a happy grin on his face as he looked at Gene. He gave the former genie another kiss on the forehead. It felt so natural for him. He put his weight on his free hand to start to get up, intending to still hold onto Gene’s hand until the duck stood as well. </p><p>Gene had a different idea. He placed his hand on Djinn's shoulder to non-verbally tell him not to get up yet. Gene's hand was shaking slightly where it rested on Djinn's shoulder. He gave the shoulder a light squeeze and leaned in, kissing the side of Djinn's muzzle. </p><p>Djinn's face couldn't beam more. He then stood with his hand still holding Gene's. Like a noble gentleman, he helped his boyfriend up. "Let us go. I would like to get a room with a balcony to stargaze with you again."</p><p>Gene smiled and said, "I would like that. Though... I think you need to let go of my hand for us to pack up."</p><p>The wolf chuckled and released Gene. "Sorry… Sorry. I should warn you, I am an aggressive hand holder. Sorry."</p><p>"I figured. Since that is part of what outed you in the first place," Gene chuckled, referencing how Djinn took his hand when dealing with the sirens in the first place. </p><p>Djinn smiled softly at Gene before they started cleaning the camp and pack up for their day's journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoyed that! Hopefully I'll have more to come in other stories. I love these two so much. ;_;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>